


Celebrate!

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pathfinder Male Ryder | Scott, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Terry, Suvi, and Avela have a private talk followed by a private celebration.
Relationships: Suvi Anwar/Avela Kjar/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Collections: Femslash February





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'anniversary'.
> 
> Sequel to [Multiple Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696011).

"This is new," Suvi remarked as Terry closed the door to her quarters on the _Hyperion_.

Avela peered over Suvi's shoulder at the display. "What is this?"

"A slide show of photos," Terry explained, joining her lovers. "Uncle Harry had Dad's omni-tool and found a large collection of family photos stored on it. So he put together a slide show using those as well as pictures he and Mom had taken and there are even a few I _know_ Freddy took."

Suvi kissed Terry's cheek. "That was nice of him."

"Your father valued your family after all," Avela mused, wrapping an arm around Terry's shoulders. "To have so many pictures he kept with him."

She scrubbed away the incipient tears. "Yeah, but it'd have been nice if he actually spent time with us instead of working so damn much."

"Terry, remember his last log entry." Suvi hugged her tight.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, unable to forget that entry. It didn't make up for what had happened, but it'd made her happy to know her father's true feelings. Avela pressed against Terry's back, her long arms wrapping around both lovers. "He always loved you."

"I know." Terry tilted her head back to rest against Avela's cheek. "I didn't bring you two here to talk about my issues with my dad."

Suvi smiled demurely, though the glint in her blue eyes hinted otherwise, "Why _did_ you bring us here, then?"

"What ulterior motive could you possibly have had?" Avela practically purred the words in Terry's ear.

Delighted shivers running down her spine, Terry took their hands in hers and backed towards her bed. "Why, to sleep, of course!"

"Just sleep?" Suvi asked archly, tangling their fingers together.

Avela's bioelectricity danced over the skin on Terry's bare arm, making her shiver again. "Or perhaps more?"

"Maybe something to _help_ us get to sleep," she told them, sitting down on the bed.

She smiled as her lovers took turns kissing her, and then each other. A laugh escaped as they gently pushed her back onto the bed and scrambled to join her. As far as she was concerned, this was a much better way to celebrate the anniversary of the Archon's defeat than a tepid reception and a ceremony of boring speeches. _Thank god Freddy's the Pathfinder and not me._

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be fun to go with a different sort of anniversary.


End file.
